Don't Look Down On Me
by niniya
Summary: Sergei Dragunov, Russian Army Commander cross paths with an unknown man. Sergei interrogates this 'man'. Little does he know this man is actually a girl, called Arya, who is on her own little assassination mission. The girl escapes and now Sergei is hunting him (her) down. S. Dragunov cares for no one and Arya is as ruthless as he is. Will bonds spark?


**Authors note: This is my first story and right this instance, I've decided to create a crossover story with two characters that I've been pondering on about for .. hours? And yes, this is my first ever fanfic and I would just like to say that I'm new at this and I hope you not like but love it.**

**This is all set in our times. I am using Arya from the Game of Thrones. She will be a bit older then in the books (and the series). Her story will be different from the books and I will try my best to just leave her own character intact.**

**As for Sergei Dragunov ... Of course we don't know much about him. I promise you won't be dissapointed! I won't be writing a lot for each chapter. I won't be too short or too long. Just.. moderate.**

**Please note that I (as much as I wish) do not own the characters and the story Game of Thrones and game, Tekken.**

**I won't go straight into the story, it will be slow and I'll inform you more about the characters later on in the chapters! It will be told in both their perspective.**

_ENJOY my lovelies !_

* * *

I was strapped in a rather uncomfortable metal chair with leather bindings strapped around my chest, my stomach, around my wrist and each tied around both my legs and the foot of the chair rather tightly. _Nonetheless, the leather was still_ a_ nice touch. _Four wooden walls surrounded me. No windows. Escaping won't be too easy, nonetheless, I'll make it_._ By the sounds of it, 3 men were in the room. They were speaking in a rather rough voice. Russian, obviously. Their voices were hardened and cold. _How lovely. _I sat there, unmoving. My head still bowed contemplating about whether I should make my move earlier than was planned.

I scolded myself for such ignorant impudence. Hastiness is death. All good things comes to those who wait. If any of these men do indeed, discover my motives, I won't hold back any compassionate feelings but to kill them. But that will not happen, _a guarantee_.

A cellphone rung and one of the men picked it up.

_silence... the commander_

This is going smoothly. But it hasn't finished yet no. started. _How Glorious_. They all saluted each other with a gruff _'dasvidaniya'_ and were... marching out by the sounds of it. I guess we're having a bit of a turn of events. I will be alone when interviewed. Although I am not entirely sure who would want to

I glanced out of my hood to discretely observe the way the three men were walking.

Stiff and taut yet in a way, elegant. Fighters, I see. I contemplate the way they move their legs. Bent, I see. A great way to mislead an attacker. Although their heights and built are of a thick and strong opponent, you would consider them to be a rather _easy_ target to plant a landing blow on. _Heh_, not the case. Bent legs gives of a rather quickness of a person and are able to slide through the fastest of throws. _Smart_, I guess, but not discrete. Their downfall.

Maybe I should challenge this man before I carry on with my job of removing him. I guess it would be some sort of training for my strength and maybe inform my _master_ about it. I smile inwardly at the idea. How ludicrous. _I have nothing to gain and my master would not want to hear such blasphemy._

The door shuts rather loudly and I'm alone, once again.

6 hours and aproximately 53 minutes I've been strapped here.

I prefer to think in solitude than amongst thick headed people. Plan one should be starting soon, again I scold myself for thinking rather confidently and ignorantly. Every move can be calculated but there are those times where plans would need to be replaced because of the changes of whatever calculated situation may be altered. I guess that's another way of saying 'if anything goes wrong, next plan'. It's happened to myself before and ashamed I am not. Nothing is worth gaining then learning from your mistakes.. no, _knowing_.

I was immediately noticed as an outsider inside a Russian Military Base and was captured, still sticking to my.. arrangements. My attire consisted of a long brown hood and black long cargo pants. My shirt was of black thick wool to stop the icy wind from piercing my skin. My boots were made of thick leather to stop myself from getting frostbites in the weak of places.

My whole attire was black. I needed something where they can notice me and capture me but at the same time, to dissapear completely when needed to. The colour black represents many things. It depicts power, mystery, fear, evil, anger, death.. _anonymity_. When the time comes, I'll be able to dissapear into the shadows when I need to. But the time is not now.

_not now_

I was also searched. They took my two knives that were hidden both behind my calves and a butter knife that was strapped to my hand. I try to make the situations I'm in much lighter and I do take pleasure in seeing confused faces on the men. My sense of humour is my own and I don't like no one else but myself benefiting from it.

For this mission, I decided to pose as a boy. 18 years is nearing soon and my body has been through _quite_ a lot changes, unfortunately. I've grown some inconvinient breasts and my figure has become slightly curvy. My hair is of a muddy brown colour and about the length of the top of my neck. So I'm here posing as a boy and they believed me. _Bloody_ _fucking_ _Idiots_. Much appreciated that they didn't interrogate my body and having not to disqulify some pawn chess piece from my way, I was sent into this room.

I am ordered to exterminte chosen people. Of course, there is a catch. _Nothing is for free. _

I am called a _faceless man_. An assassin you may call me but I don't like being.. _grouped as such._ I am no one and I am everyone. Life is only but a game and we are mere players. A game of chess is a great way to describe what I am and you are and us all. We can't change that fact. There will be people who want nothing other than themselves and _only_ themselves to be happy and people who are oh so ignorant of the world around them. I despise both. Killing does not pleasure me but a good fight is an exception that I might consider being rather a small hobby of mine. _Everyone loves a challenge_. I am remunerated to kill and this I will do.

After all_, all men die._

_Exactly 7 hours now._

The door opens and shuts. Although it was open for a short time, I felt the breeze of the cold air piercing through my attire. _Cold.. This is going to be a long night._

A man of punctuality, I see.

_Captivating_

I feel a slight shift in the air. Dark. Cold. Malevount.. _How interesting. _I don't look up and I don't plan to. I hear.. no, feel him walking over to the other side of the table across myself and sits down. We sit unmoving for 30 minutes exact_. A patient man. Too patient. I see_. I don't hear or feel him even move one bit. Just .. _frozen_. I smile inwardly. This is going to be a fun game.

I ponder for a while. I calculate the movements of what was happening outside before he entered. I sum up the movements of the 3 men here before.. the call they recieved. the amount of hours I've been strapped here for (much to my discomfort)...

_This is him. My mission will start now._ This victim is somewhat.. _different. _I can sense it. I will take however long I want to.. erase him.

_Death is certain but __time is not_.

I don't mark him as a threat. In a way, I'm not concerned for my own danger because I don't think there'll be any. There is no feeling of a spark of uniqueness about him. Either he is nothing but a simpleton.. or he's hiding under something very difficult and yet.. _canny_, in a way. It certainly does not sound like the case, I'm sure of it. Something stirs in me.. doubt? _Never_. I've encountered worse of the worse and they were nothing but wasted intelligance off to destroy others, for their own delight. How would I explain these type of people? Nonsensical? Insane? Simple? No. Foolish and much to my dissapointment, easy. _Very easy_.

I believe he deserves his award now.

I straighten the features of my face. Smiling was my first option but I didn't want to mock him.. _yet_. So I decided to put on another mask. A blank face. Devoid of emotion. Perfect. I can sense his emotions stirring, or should I say _lack_ of emotions. Dark as night. Very dark indeed. And in a way, Twisted..

_Exhilarating_!

I can't avoid the intense atmosphere he's emitting, the game will start now. My aura turns dark aswell. Not too strong and not too weak. _Two_ can play at this game.

_I look up._

* * *

Little to Arya's concern, she should be aware_. Very aware._

* * *

**This is a little... or maybe a tad longer than I imagined.. Arya introduction. Please give me lots of critisicm. This isn't the best start to my writing 'career' (hehehe) and I hope to get lots of ways to help myself improve. Dragunov will be coming soon, or maybe that was him! ;)**

**review :DDDD**


End file.
